


Mr. Scandal

by suki_pie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Actor!Akashi, Comedy, M/M, Multichapter, Novelist!Kuroko, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan mereka bertemu. Dalam kehidupan yang berbeda, untuk setiap cerita yang tertulis, dan lakon yang dimainkannya. [AkaKuro]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko No Basuke punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cerita milik Suki. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Happy reading~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act One : Prologue**

**[** _Baginya, menulis adalah napas. Dan untuknya, berakting adalah hidup._ **]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu dia! Akashi Seijuurou-san!"

"Akashi-san! Tolong beri penjelasan!"

"Apakah berita itu benar? Kau berkencan dengan aktris Momoi Satsuki? Akashi-san!"

"Akashi-san berlari ke sana! Semuanya, Akashi-san berlari ke sana!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang aktor. Mendapat rumor bahwa dirinya seorang_ playboy _dan baru saja berkencan dengan Momoi Satstuki, aktris papan atas yang saat ini melejit kepopulerannya setelah memutus hubungan dengan gadis yang dirahasiakan identitasnnya hingga saat ini._

Aiish! Berisik! Hapus semua berita yang dibuat para wartawan  _paparazzi_  itu! Akashi tidak suka mendengarnya. Terlebih ketika ia mendapati gossip seperti itu terpampang jelas di majalah artis sebagai topik utama bahasan. Sial! Sang idola sepertinya tidak akan menurunkan harga diri semudah itu. Tidak akan pernah!

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Akashi-san!"

_Oh, shit!_

Kakinya berusaha untuk tak merasa kelelahan; berlari secepat mungkin, selincah yang ia bisa, dan tentu saja, menghindar dari para wartawan yang mengejar tepat di belakangnya. Jika boleh dikatakan, Akashi lelah—sungguh. Bukan lelah dalam artian bagaimana kehidupannya, tapi ia lelah harus terus berhubungan dengan manusia-manusia yang gila dengan berita panas dan fakta yang diputar balikkan. Cih, mengganggu!

Untuk itu, tak ada salahnya 'kan aktor papan atas seperti dirinya berlari di sepanjang jalanan Tokyo hanya demi para wartawan berita berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh padanya? Huh, seorang artis juga manusia. Mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri tanpa ditemani lampu  _blitz_  dan sebagainya.

Akashi berbelok cepat begitu tikungan jalan di depannya terlihat. Terserah ia mau berlari ke mana, tersesat pun mungkin jauh lebih baik.

"Dia berlari kemari!"

"Kejar! Jangan sampai kehilangan jejaknya!"

Sudut bibir Akashi terangkat, membentuk seringai tipis. Baiklah, berhenti di depan sebuah kafe yang belum pernah ditemuinya hingga saat ini berhasil mengelabui para wartawan sialan itu, untuk saat ini.

"Ck! Tak ada pilihan lain," Akashi mendengus sebal, menggerutu dalam hati karena sadar bahwa mengambil jalan yang sama untuk kembali ke rumah produksinya sama saja mencari mati. Atau perlukah ia pulang ke apartemennya? Ah, tidak. Itu jauh lebih parah, dihadapkan oleh para penggemar.

Maka dari itu, pilihan Akashi jatuh pada kafe yang mungkin—untuk sementara waktu—menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

Bunyi lonceng kecil terdengar nyaring ketika Akashi mendorong pintu kacanya.  _Well_ , menurut pengamatan Akashi, kafe minimalis yang terletak jauh dari perkotaan ini terlihat elegan.  _Reminiscence_ , begitu desain interior kafenya. Perancis yang begitu kental, juga cocok untuk menarik perhatian pelanggan.

 _Hoodie_ hitam yang dikenakannya sengaja Akashi gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh kepala. Menyembunyikan rambut merah yang mungkin menjadi daya tarik pengunjung kafe. Tidak, bukannya ia seorang buronan atau apa, Akashi hanya malas untuk membuat masalah lagi.

Hingga satu meja paling ujung samping kaca jendela besar menarik perhatiannya. Berjalan dengan wajah menunduk, Akashi berpikir mungkin duduk di sana tak ada salahnya sampai manager-nya nanti menjemput.

Ditariknya satu kursi kosong, tak mempedulikan kursi di depannya yang semula sudah tertarik. Biarlah, mungkin pramusaji di sini belum membereskannya, batin Akashi. Ya, untuk beberapa menit ke depan, biarkan waktu menjadi miliknya seorang—

" _Sumimasen_ ,"

—atau tidak sama sekali.

Akashi mendongak. Matanya bersirobok langsung dengan sepasang manik biru muda yang sempat membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Ya?" satu alis Akashi terangkat. Ada nada yang terkesan tidak ramah ketika dua abjad yang diucapkannya tadi terucap. "Ada kerpeluan denganku?"

"Ini tempatku," sahut si biru muda. Menunjuk meja dengan dua kursi yang salah satunya Akashi tempati. "Tuan bisa mengambil tempat lain."

Kening Akashi berkerut samar. Mengamati paras pemuda di depannya dengan teliti.  _Datar_ , satu kata melintas dalam benak Akashi. Terlalu datar untuk seukuran pemuda dengan mata yang senada rambutnya.  _Seperti orang mati_ , tambahnya. Dan bagaimana cara si biru muda membawa satu nampan berisi teh hitam dan satu porsi  _apple pie_ , Akashi berspekulasi bahwa orang itu mungkin tidak terlalu mengenal dunia luar.

"Kau bisa mencari tempat lain," adalah kalimat yang sangat tidak sopan untuk diucapkan kepada seseorang yang lebih dulu mengambil tempat. "Aku tidak ingin berpindah meja."

Kening si biru muda mengerut. "Tapi Tuan, aku yang sampai di sini lebih dahulu. Seharusnya Tuan yang pindah ke meja lain."

Oh. Ada yang berani menantangnya ternyata.

"Kau, siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Baiklah, Kuroko-san. Dengan berat hati kukatakan, aku menolak untuk pindah."

Telapak tangan si biru muda menggebrak meja secara tidak sengaja. Nyaris membuat semua pasang mata pengunjung tertuju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Tuan, apa kau tidak mengenal tata karma?"

Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah orang yang bernama Kuroko itu pergi dari hadapannya sekarang juga?

"Lihat dirimu sebelum kau bertanya." Sorot mata Akashi menajam, begitu pula nada suaranya. "Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang juga sebelum aku marah."

"Tapi ini tempatku."

"Salah sendiri kau meninggalkannya,"

"Bukankah Tuan yang menempati tempat ini dengan seenaknya?"

"Kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, berhenti membantah dan turuti saja—"

Tepat pada saat itu, pintu kafe menjeblak terbuka, dan gemerincing bel saling bersahutan, diikuti suara langkah kaki yang saling berdesak-desakkan.

"Itu dia! Akashi Seijuurou!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan detik jam tak perlu bergerak hingga di menit ke tiga sampai meja di mana Akashi berdiri, di mana Kuroko berpijak, dan di mana mereka berdua berdebat kini penuh oleh kerumunan orang yang saling berteriak; mengucapkan kalimat berbeda dalam waktu yang sama, juga lampu  _blitz_  bertebaran yang terus berkedip tanpa henti. Bahkan para pengunjung kafe pun mulai bersikap berlebihan.

"Akashi-san, siapa pemuda ini?"

"Apakah Anda temannya Akashi-san? Siapa namamu?"

"Kau yang berambut biru muda, apa hubungan Anda dengan Akashi-san?"

Sudah cukup! Akashi tidak suka—tidak, ia benci—dengan semua keramaian ini. Wartawan.  _Paparazzi_. Kamera.  _Blitz_. Kebohongan yang dibuat-buat. Akashi benar-benar membencinya dengan sepenuh hati. Sial. Sial. Sial!

Dalam keadaan ribut seperti ini, Akashi refleks mengangkat kedua tangan—menghindar dari temaran lampu kamera, sebenarnya. Berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur.

Namun keadaan lain menghentikan niatnya. Tepat ketika ia melihatnya. Bagaimana ekpresi yang terbesit dalam raut wajah Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagaimana Akashi menyadari, bahwa pemuda yang secara tidak langsung ikut dalam pemotretan tidak resminya sekarang ini terlihat gemetar. Terkejut, tentu saja. Bingung terlihat jelas dalam binar kedua matanya. Dan yang terakhir…  _speechless_.

_Dasar bodoh._

Entah karena situasi, entah karena kebisingan, atau entah karena sifat alaminya, Akashi bergerak saat seperkian detik berikutnya. Mencondongkan tubuh ke depan—tepat mengarah Kuroko Tetsuya—dan menjulurkan satu lengannya, menarik dagu yang awalnya tertunduk malu, hingga kepalanya terangkat; memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana lekuk dan pahatan wajah datarnya. Juga sepasang langit biru yang menyihirnya.

Dan bagaimana bibir itu saling bertemu. Mengecup tanpa rasa. Bersentuhan dengan ragu. Berbagi rasa yang nihil adanya.

Menatap manik biru muda yang terbelalak lebar.

Akashi menutup mata. Menulikan telinga pada setiap teriakan dan tajamnya sorotan kamera yang semakin gencar mengambil momen langka sekaligus mahal untuk berita yang akan terpampang di setiap majalah nantinya.

Akashi Seijuurou. Sembilan belas tahun. Aktor papan atas dengan julukan terkenalnya, seorang laki-laki  _playboy_.

Kini berganti status menjadi seorang  _gay._

Jangan bercanda!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**


	2. Hello, Mr. Scandal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko No Basuke punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Happy Reading~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act Two : Hello, Mr. Scandal!**

**[** _Plot dalam sebuah fiksi tak jauh berbeda seperti skenario dalam drama. Karena ini kisah tentang aku, kau yang memainkan lakon, dan kita sebagai_ ending _-nya._ **]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Dan dia berkata; bahwa sebenarnya yang namanya kebetulan itu tak pernah ada. Bahwa keadaan tak biasa seperti itu terkadang abstrak adanya. Lalu, apakah pertemuan ini disebut suatu kebetulan? Atau takdir?"_

—KageTetsuya—

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bisa jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?"

Kuroko Tetsuya mendongak, mengabaikan layar  _laptop_  di depannya, kertas yang berserakan di meja kerja, dan kacamata yang melorot sampai menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Iris biru langitnya bersirobok langsung dengan sepasang manik abu yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi—nyaris terkesan datar—namun Kuroko menangkap binar tanda tanya dan terkejut di sorot matanya, meski hanya selintas. Ia tahu, Mayuzumi Chihiro meminta penjelasan lebih. Editornya itu terkadang diam-diam suka dengan berita mengenai dunia hiburan ternyata.

Lantas Kuroko kembali menunduk. Sederet kalimat yang dicetak tebal dengan huruf kapital sebagai judul majalah halaman utama menarik perhatiannya.

_'Pertemuan mengejutkan di kafe Perancis.'_

_Kemarin sore, aktor bernama Akashi Seijuurou ditemukan tengah bersama seorang pemuda berambut biru yang belum diketahui identistasnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai para wartawan berhasil menemukannya, hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, entah sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja, sang aktor tiba-tiba saja menarik si pemuda lalu menci—_

Oh.

Sudah cukup. Kuroko tidak ingin membacanya sampai jauh.

Ia juga tidak ingin melihat fotonya yang terpampang jelas bersama seseorang yang dengan seenaknya mengambil tempat duduknya sore itu, tepatnya kemarin. Ditambah dengan mengancam dan mengusirnya dengan kasar segala. Ia tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana keadaan yang tiba-tiba saja ramai, kacau, dan penuh dengan temaran lampu  _blitz_  di sekitarnya, membutakan matanya sesaat. Dan lagi, satu hal yang paling Kuroko hindari, ia tidak ingin—sampai kapan pun—melihat adegan vulgar yang terjadi tanpa dugaannya. Difoto secara gratis. Beralih fungsi menjadi tontonan langsung. Lalu parahnya, diberitakan secara terang-terangan dan menjadi  _cover_  depan halaman majalah.

Brengsek. Terserah aktor atau apapun itu.

Akashi Seijuurou baru saja merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Kuroko,"

Suara Mayuzumi kembali menariknya ke alam nyata. Kuroko bungkam, malas menjawab, sebenarnya. Kembali membenamkan diri pada tumpukan kertas dan kursor yang berkedip di layar kerja pada _laptop_  jauh lebih dibandingkan berurusan dengan orang-orang yang selalu mencampuri urusan pribadi seorang artis, yang sialnya Kuroko terkena imbasnya.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil, Mayuzumi-kun."

Mayuzumi tertawa getir. "Kau bilang masalah kecil? Berurusan dengan seorang aktor besar bahkan mengambil foto saat kalian berdua berciuman—"

Argh! Hentikan soal ciuman!

"—adalah masalah kecil? Kau sebut itu… kecil. Jangan gila, Kuroko!"

Bunyi ketukan pelan terdengar, Kuroko menutup layar laptop-nya kesal, setelah itu bangkit berdiri. Melewati Mayuzumi begitu saja yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya, berlalu dengan cepat keluar ruang kerja di apartemennya.

"Hei, Kuroko, dengarkan aku!"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya," sahut Kuroko tak acuh. Berjalan melintas koridor yang menghubungkan ruang kerja dan ruang tengah. Begitu langkah kakinya menapaki lantai dapur, ia berhenti. "Lupakan saja berita bodoh itu,"

Bola mata Mayuzumi berotasi malas. Ikut berjalan tergesa; menyusul Kuroko ke dapur. Pemuda biru muda itu tengah membuka kulkas dengan satu sentakan cepat, mengambil sebotol kaleng soda, membukanya buru-buru bahkan sampai busa sodanya tumpah lalu meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Tapi berita bodoh ini penting, Tuan Bayangan," tandas Mayuzumi sebal, mengangkat gulungan majalah di depannya agar dilihat Kuroko lebih jelas. "Wajahmu sudah ter-ekspos dengan jelas, tanpa sensor sedikit pun. Ditambah lagi—" ia melirik majalan yang dipegangnya, menunjuk dengan jijik cover majalah yang tak berdosa. "—pose kalian berdua benar-benar menyimpang,"

"Hentikan itu dan lebih baik buang majalahnya," Kuroko membela diri. Jujur saja, ia juga benci melihat majalah itu. Tadi pagi seorang pengantar koran yang sudah biasa datang tiba-tiba saja memberikan majalah yang sama sebelumnya (yang langsung dibuanganya tanpa membukanya sedikit pun). Terkejut, tentu saja. Para wartawan itu begitu cepat mencetak berita panas dan menyebarkannya secara komersial, tanpa izin resmi dari orang yang bersangkutan. Cih, dunia  _public figure_  itu benar-benar mengganggu!

"Bukan itu masalahnya—"

"Mayuzumi-kun, yang penting wartawan dan semua orang tidak tahu identitasku. Tidak tahu siapa namaku, tidak tahu apa pekerjaanku, tidak tahu latar belakangku, dan yang jelas, mereka semua tidak tahu di mana aku tinggal." Ini adalah keadaan yang jarang, di mana Kuroko lebih banyak mengeluarkan kata dengan bibir dibandingkan hasil ketikan jarinya. "Lagipula, gosip aneh tidak bertanggung jawab itu biar sang aktor saja yang menanganinya. Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi,"

Persetan dengan dunia artis. Persetan dengan para wartawan. Dan persetan dengan ciuman pertamanya.

Kuroko hanya ingin hidup tenang. Titik.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Mibuchi Reo benar-benar disibukkan karena dering telepon yang berbunyi di kantor agensi. Ponsel yang bergetar tanpa henti. Fax yang datang silih berganti. Dan pertanyaan retoris yang terlontar dari berbagai produser dan beberapa orang penting lainnya. Jujur saja, selama hidupnya bekerja di bawah kepemimpinan keluarga Akashi, Reo tidak pernah sesibuk dan semelelahkan seperti sekarang ii.

"Aiish! Siapa saja tolong angkat telepon itu agar tidak terus berdering—eh, kekurangan orang? Yang benar saja! Cepat panggil Kou-chan untuk menanganinya. Astaga, Kou-chan! Di mana kau?! Cepat tangani semua itu! Siapa saja, panggil dia sekarang juga!"

Ah, sungguh. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Reo hanya ingin semua ini berakhir dan kembali tenang seperti biasanya. Dan omong-omong, ke mana perginya orang yang menjadi biang dari semua masalah ini?

"Reo-san!" seseorang memanggilnya, "Akashi-san sudah datang!"

Reo mendesah lega. "Akhirnya anak itu datang juga. Kau yang di sana, bilang pada Sei-chan untuk menunggu di ruang kerjaku. Kalau dia tidak ingin, katakan padanya aku akan melarangnya untuk makan sop to—ah! Dia sudah berada di sana? Baiklah, terima kasih!"

Kesibukan yang terjadi di ruang gedung utama diabaikannya. Setelah menutup telepon yang terakhir ditanganinya tadi, Reo beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju  _lift_  dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Sesekali matanya melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, mendengus sebal begitu angka jarum jam sudah melewati jam makan siang, setelah itu kembali tefokus pada jalanan begitu pintu lift bergeser terbuka. Berpijak pada lantai teratas sebelum atap gedung.

Ada hela napas panjang yang terdengar ketika suasana kantor yang menuju ruang kerjanya sendiri tidak sibuk seperti di lantai bawah. Setidaknya dengan seperti ini, Reo bisa melepas sejenak penat yang mengganggu batinnya sampai terkikis habis. Meski ia tahu semua itu adalah tugasnya, namun ada saat di mana tubuhnya merasa kelelahan.

Tak perlu ketukan atau izin untuk memasuki ruang kerjanya. Reo membuka pintu ruangan dengan perlahan. Berharap mungkin si kepala merah yang selama ini dilindunginya itu akan menyambut kedatangannya dengan hangat—

"Kau telat sepuluh menit."

—atau tidak sama sekali.

Reo baru ingat kalau sebenarnya Akashi Seijuurou itu orang manis yang mengerikan.

"Halo, Sei-chan," sapanya riang, mendekati sang subjek dengan kameja hitam putih dipadu oleh celana jeans abu melekat sempurna di tubuhnya; yang berdiri dari sofa ruang kerjanya lalu memeluknya sejenak. "Hari yang melelahkan, bukan? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Akashi mendengus. "Tidak perlu berbasa-basi seperti itu, Reo," ia mengibaskan tangannya asal. Meminta Reo untuk duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dengan gerakan yang lebih menunjukan perintah dibanding mempersilakan.

"Sei-chan, kau itu memang sulit sekali diajak bercanda." Reo menggerutu sebal. Melangkahkan kaki ke arah lemari pendingin kecil yang tersimpan di ujung ruangan. "Kopi atau jus?" tawarnya.

"Kalau bisa, aku meminta teh hitam,"

Reo nyaris mendengus. Satu hal lagi yang hampir dilupakannya, perintah tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou sama sekali tidak boleh dibantah. Untuk yang  _absurd_  dan tidak masuk sekali pun. Maka ia berderap ke arah meja, mengangkat gagang telepon; menekan tombol otomatis yang sudah tersambung dengan ruang  _office boy_  dan menyebutkan pesanan Akashi.

"Jadi," Akashi berhenti sejenak, kata awal tadi bermaksud untuk menarik perhatian Reo. Laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih muda dari sang  _manager_ -nya itu tak lagi memilih duduk di kursi sofa, namun berdiri di depan kaca jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke dunia luar perkotaan Tokyo. Terkadang, memandangi setiap orang yang berjalan dan berlalu lalang dari ketinggian ruangan kantor Reo membuatnya tenang. "Ada apa memanggilku kemari, Reo?"

"Oh, kukira kau sudah tahu, Sei-chan," laki-laki dengan—sedikit—sifat keibuan itu mengangkat alis heran. Menarik kursi kerjanya, menghempaskan pantatnya di sana senyaman mungkin, setelah itu meletakan dagu pada tumpuan kedua tangannya. Ia tahu, meski Akashi tidak melihatnya, pemuda merah itu tetap mendengarkannya.

"Ya, kau pasti mengerti. Soal foto menggemparkan itu. Mengenai kemarin sore di kafe, bertemu dengan pemuda asing—dan, oh! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau mengenalnya. Sejak kapan kau bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku? Tidak, tidak, itu tidak lucu, Sei-chan—"

Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya; mendecih pelan.

"—lalu,  _voila!_  Keromantisan kalian berdua menyebar begitu saja!"

Diam-diam Akashi tertawa dalam hati. Tak perlu penjelasan lebih untuk mengerti ke mana arahnya pembicaraan Reo.  _Well_ , jika bisa dikatakan, 'kecelakaan kecil' itu masih melekat dengan jelas di benaknya. Seperti kaset film yang diputar berulang-ulang, walau kejadiannya terjadi satu hari sebelumnya.

Cerita singkatnya, setelah insiden pencurian bibir pemuda—siapa itu namanya, ah, Kuroko Tetsuya—diambil olehnya secara tiba-tiba, Akashi langsung merengkuh si biru muda; menimalisir kekejaman lampu kamera yang menyoroti mereka. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Akashi yang menariknya menjauh, Kuroko yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya—untung saja saat itu topi rajut putihnya cukup membantu, dunia luar yang berhasil dihirupnya, mobil Reo yang melintas dan berhenti tepat di depannya, lalu melaju bebas di sepanjang jalan.

Hingga akhirnya, mobil Reo berhenti tepat di tikungan jalan yang agak asing dan jauh dari wartawan yang nekat mengejarnya, Kuroko meminta berhenti untuk turun.

Akashi ingat betul, ekspresi Kuroko Tetsuya saat itu seperti orang mati.

Tanpa penjelasan. Tanpa alasan. Tanpa tuntutan.

Kuroko pergi begitu saja, lenyap secara misterius.

"Alasanku mudah, Reo, jika itu yang kau tanyakan," sahut si merah kemudian, memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya tercipta. Ia berderap ke sisi lain ruangan dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rak buku. Mengambil salah satu bukunya secara acak.

"Hm, hm," Reo manggut-manggut, "lalu?"

"Kau ingat rumor mengenai aku dan Satsuki? Hanya karena pembuatan video klip yang melibatkan kami berdua, opini itu keluar begitu saja," ada tawa yang terselip dalam kalimatnya, sinis. "Semua wartawan itu terlalu gila akan berita,"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kalian menjalin hubungan, begitu?"

"Kau bahkan mempercayainya."

"Oh, aku tidak mempercayainya, Sei-chan, sungguh." Reo membela, kedua tangan terangkat untuk meyakinkan. "Satsuki-chan bukan tipe seorang gadis yang kau sukai, meskipun gadis itu cantik dan baik."

"Kesampingkan hal itu," kilah Akashi, "aku membicarakan akar masalahnya. Mengenai hubungan asmara atau apapun itu," ia meringis sesaat. "Bisa dibilang, skandal yang dibuat-buat."

Ah, skandal.

Satu kata yang sangat berpengaruh besar pada karir setiap selebriti manapun. Yang bisa memberi keberuntungan, atau memikul kehancuran.

"Jadi… " sang manajer menunggunya dengan setia, belum mengerti ke mana perginya percakapan saat ini.

Akashi menyeringai jail dan tak menjawab. Sudut mata melirik Reo dengan jenaka, binar mata berkilat tenang namun tajam. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, ia menjawab. "Aku akan menutupi skandal itu dengan skandal lain."

Hah?

Tunggu, Reo benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Yang artinya, semakin unik skandal yang terjadi, aneh bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan, ya…  _absurd_ , semakin gencar para wartawan mempublikasikannya, juga penggemar yang mencari tahu. Bukankah seperti itu?"

Dengan kata lain, semakin tinggi pula kepopuleran seorang artis.

"Sei-chan—"

"Dan menyamar menjadi seorang  _gay_  mungkin tidak terlalu buruk juga,"

Reo menepuk jidatnya keras.

Akashi terkekeh. "Omong-omong Reo, bisa kau atur jadwal untuk mengadakan konfersi pers? Untuk meluruskan masalah ini, tentu saja."

Reo membuka mulut, bertanya adalah hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan—

"Sekarang. Malam ini juga."

—dan ia tahu kata penolakan itu mustahil adanya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Halo, kita berjumpa lagi, Tetsuya. Boleh aku masuk dan bertamu?"

Seharusnya, Kuroko tak perlu membuka pintu apartemennya sore itu. Jika bukan karena bel interkom yang bersuara tanpa henti dan menuntut untuk dibukakan bahkan sampai mengganggu waktu _deadline_ -nya, Kuroko tidak akan sudi meembuang waktu berharganya hanya demi bertemu dengan orang yang sudah seenaknya membuat hidup damainya hancur berantakan.

Dia seorang aktor, ya—Kuroko tahu.

Mayuzumi bercerita, nama Akashi Seijuurou terkenal karena debut pertamanya memainkan peran seorang Romeo dalam film layar lebar  _'Romeo and Juliet_ ' yang telah dirombak dari versi aslinya, karya William Shakespeare. Keluwesan dalam berekpresi, profesionalitasnya dalam menghayati setiap peran yang dimainkannya, bakat yang tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, dan juga, paras tampan dan pesona seorang Akashi Seijuurou—tentu saja—membuat laki-laki itu mudah mendapat penggemar yang begitu banyak dalam kurun waktu sedikit. Ditambah lagi, dengar-dengar kalau sifat  _playboy_  dan kharisma yang bisa memikat hati para wanita pun menjadi nilai daya tariknya sendiri. Semua agensi manapun rela membayar nilai jualnya dengan harga tinggi. Akashi Seijuurou adalah bintang dari segala bintang.

Kabarnya lagi, sang aktor juga mulai memasuki dunia permusikan.

Ah, entahlah. Semua pengetahuan itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Karena, sejujurnya, Kuroko tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia hiburan seperti itu. Nama Akashi Seijuurou pun diketahuinya baru-baru ini (setelah kejadian memalukan di kafe itu, tentunya.)

"Apartemenmu cukup berantakan,"

 _Hello_ , Kuroko tak butuh komentar seperti itu, oke. Yang ia ingin tanyakan, kenapa laki-laki merah itu bisa tahu alamat apartemennya dan datang tanpa diundang? Duduk di kursi sofanya, menyesap teh kamomil hangat dengan santai, satu kaki bertumpu pada kaki lainnya; defensif. Seolah-olah sikap seorang publik figurnya memang melekat dalam dirinya.

"Maaf jika membuatmu—"

"Akashi Seijuurou. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu."

Kalau boleh jujur, Kuroko bosan mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko, mencoba bersabar dalam beberapa jam ke depan menghadapi laki-laki di depannya ini. "Sebelum kau menjelaskan maksud kedatanganmu kemari, bisa kau jelaskan—"

"Jika yang akan kau tanyakan itu adalah kenapa aku bisa tahu apartemenmu, itu karena kami—maksudku, aku dan manajer-ku—sempat mengikutimu sampai kemari. Ya, antisipasi agar bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah,"

Pertama, aktor bermata delima itu ternyata seorang  _stalker_.

"Lalu, maaf atas kedatanganku yang mendadak ini, apalagi tanpa janji sebelumnya. Tapi, karena kau mungkin tahu keadaan kita berdua sama-sama menjadi buruan wartawan, aku yakin dimulai dengan perkenalan dan hal semacamnya tidak diperlukan. Iya 'kan, Tetsuya?"

Kedua, dia memanggilnya langsung tanpa marga. Sok akrab. Dan hentikan juga senyum—yang terpaksa Kuroko akui—nyaris membuatnya terhipnotis.

"Aku akan langsung ke inti masalahnya. Tetsuya, kau bisa membantuku?"

Dan ketiga, orang inilah yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Membantu?" alis Kuroko terangkat, mata bulatnya menatap Akashi dengan bingung. "Dalam hal apa?"

Garis tipis di wajah sang artis menekuk simpul. "Untuk menyelesaikan skandal yang baru saja terjadi. Tentang… kau jelas mengetahuinya. Insiden kecil kemarin." Setelah itu bahunya mengedik tak acuh. "Kita harus menjelaskan pada wartawan dan pers apa hubungan kita sebenarnya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih?" sungguh, kalimat itu terucap dengan begitu santai. Seolah-olah menjadi hembusan napasnya.

Sial. Kuroko merasa pipi dan matanya panas tanpa diminta. Si otoriter di depannya ini, sebenarnya mau apa, sih? Kuroko sadar ia harus menjawab apa. Sudah cukup ia terlibat dengan sang artis secara tidak langsung, dan Kuroko tidak ingin lebih jauh lagi terlibat.

"Sepertinya aku menolak."

Astaga, itu jawaban spontan.

Akashi mengernyit, jawaban yang asing di gendang telinganya.  _"Pardon me—_ bisa kau ulangi?"

Kuroko yakin ia mengtakannya dengan jelas tadi. "Aku tidak bisa, Akashi-kun." Sahutnya pelan, mencoba agar tidak menyinggung perasaan aktor di depannya. Agar tidak membuat masalah yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Akashi menunggu, tahu Kuroko akan melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu, ini hidupku. Aku tipe orang yang tidak suka dengan keramaian dan diketahui oleh banyak orang. Apalagi berhubungan dengan artis tenar sepertimu—maaf, bukannya menyinggung, hanya saja, Akashi-kun pasti tahu kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda."

Kening Akashi berkerut samar. Cara bagaimana Kuroko berbicara dan menjelaskan penolakannya tadi terasa janggal. Pemuda biru muda itu terlihat tenang, tercermin jelas pada perangai dan wajahnya yang nyaris nihil ekspresi. Ia seolah-olah berbicara menggunakan seni, pengucapan terlatih, dan pemilihan kata yang sopan juga bertingkat tinggi.

Ada yang aneh. Jelas ada yang aneh dalam diri Kuroko Tetsuya. Hanya saja, Akashi belum menemukannya.

Menit kemudian dihabiskan oleh hening.

Detik jam yang terus berjalan mendominasi suara, kalau tidak salah Akashi melihat jam dinding klasik memang tertempel di sudut tertentu ruangan; ruangan yang saat ini ditempatinya bersama Kuroko. Saat mereka duduk saling berhadapan, terpisah karena satu meja kecil, dan tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi, meski hanaya satu atau dua patah kata.

Akashi mencari jawaban, atau jalan alternatif apapun agar Kuroko mau menerima bantuannya.  _Geez_ , bukannya ia minta untuk ditolong— _no,_ Akashi Seijuurou itu absolut, kata tolong adalah tabu baginya—ia hanya perlu melakukan—katakan saja—permainan kecil dengan dunianya. Melalui eksitensi Kuroko Tetsuya. Ya, sesederhana itu.

Tapi, apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan ketika pemuda biru itu menolak?

"Baiklah."

Suara Kuroko yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Akashi mendongak, manik biru itu kini berpendar dengan sorot yang berbeda. Entahlah, Akashi sulit mengartikannya, terlihat seperti antusias. Wah, ada perubahan rupanya.

"Aku akan membantumu, Akashi-kun."

Satu alis Akashi terangkat. Cukup terkejut, juga kagum yang terselip di sana. "Berubah pikiran?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, ada ragu yang sebelumnya terlihat, namun matanya berkilat yakin. Dalam hati Akashi bersorak, ia tidak perlu memikirkan jalan alternatif dan hal semacamnya. Ia juga tidak butuh alasan lebih mengapa Kuroko tiba-tiba menerima tawaran darinya. Mendengar pemuda itu berkata setuju sudah cukup untuknya.

 _My, my,_ Kuroko Tetsuya orang yang benar-benar unik.

"Keputusan sudah ditentukan," laki-laki penuh pesona itu berdiri, menyilangkan kedua lengan angkuh. Seulas seringai tersungging di wajahnya. "Sekarang, ayo ikut aku,"

Ujung alis Kuroko saling bertaut.

Akashi membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. "Kita akan bertemu pers malam ini. Tapi, sebelum kau tampil di depan kamera, kita perlu melakukan beberapa perbaikan, bukan?" dan ia sadar, melihat bagaimana bola mata langit yang tiba-tiba membola itu, kini tidak bisa mengucap kata tolak lagi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit Akashi memaksanya pergi ke toko butik, lima menit mengenal Mibuchi Reo (yang saat itu sebenarnya menunggu mereka di mobil yang terpakir di depan apartemen Kuroko), satu jam para penata rias kenalan sang  _manager_  merombak penampilannya (termasuk memilih pakaian dan tata rambut), tiga puluh menit menderita karena ocehan Reo di sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung agensi diadakannya konfersi pers, dan tiga menit ke depan Kuroko berdiri gelisah di depan sebuah pintu besar yang akan mengubah hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika pintunya terbuka.

Rasanya seperti menunggu giliran eksekusi saja.

"Tetsuya, berhenti meremas tanganmu seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti seorang idiot," tegur Akashi kesal. Awalnya ia mendiamkan, namun lama-lama kesabarannya terkikis habis. "Tidak perlu segugup itu."

Kuroko mendesah kecil. "Aku tidak sepertimu, Akashi-kun." Keluhnya pasrah, "menghadapi orang banyak nanti bukanlah keahlianku."

Alasan itulah mengapa ia menjadi seorang penulis bayangan. Ada, namun tak terlihat. Hidup, namun tidak terdeteksi keberadaannya. Meski semua orang memuji suatu karya sastra-nya, namun mereka tidak tahu bagaimana sosok Kuroko Tetsuya sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu, belajarlah untuk terbiasa," Akashi berucap di sampingnya. Di balik pintu tempat mereka berpijak, ia bisa mendengar suara Reo berusaha menjelaskan beberapa hal atau bisa disebut juga sebagai menu pembuka kepada para wartawan.

"Jika yang kau suruh itu belajar dalam satu menit, kurasa tidak mungkin," balas Kuroko, mendelik tajam ke arah Akashi, "seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, dunia kita berbeda."

Akashi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Berkacak pinggang sejenak, berpikir dengan kepala menunduk, kemudian kembali terangkat sambil mengembuskan napas keras.

"Akan aku beri tahu caranya," ia menoleh, menatap lekat-lekat iris biru muda yang terkadang membuatnya tak berkutik ketika mata bulat itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. "Angkat kepalamu dan jangan menunduk. Berjalan tegak tapi bersikap santai. Kontrol senyum ketika di depan kamera. Berbicara seadanya kepada wartawan jika mereka bertanya. Dan terakhir—"

Satu tangan Akashi bergerak cepat. Mengamit tangan Kuroko dan menautkan kelima jemarinya rapat. Tanpa menunggu si biru muda protes. Tanpa membiarkan Kuroko menampik keras tangannya. Tanpa peduli pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu membelalak karena kaget.

"—genggam tanganku dengan erat agar kau tenang."

Kuroko menahan napas. Detakan jantungnya berhenti.

Entah karena sihir yang diberikan Akashi, entah karena pada saat itu, pintu di depannya mulai terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca XD~

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
